Heart Box Friendship Pack (41359)
Heart Box Friendship Pack is a set released in the winter of 2019. Official Description Play out endless stories with these LEGO friendship heart boxes! LEGO Friends 41359 Heart Box Friendship Pack is the ideal gift for children who love imaginative play. This set features 2 buildable heart boxes, large and small, for our friends Vicky and Olivia. As one girl reads a story, help the other act out the plot using the dress-up sets. The multitude of accessories help with the role-play — pretend you're a pirate, or maybe solving a crime with the police costume. You can even mix and match the roles so you're an astronaut with a magic wand! The scenarios are endless, so imaginations can really run free. This pretend play set is great for travel, as every element fits into the heart-shaped boxes, and the lids keep all the pieces together. Remove the lid of the larger box to use it as a stage where the girls can stand securely — perfect for play on the go. Includes 2 mini-dolls: Vicky and Olivia, plus 2 animal figures: a poodle and a frog. *Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Vicky and Olivia, plus 2 animal figures: a poodle and a frog. *Features 2 heart-shaped boxes—large and small—and a stand for each so you can display them in your room! *Small heart box accessory elements include a tiara, party hat and a bone for the dog. *Large heart box accessory elements include a treasure chest, storybook, 2 hairbows and lots of dress-up toy accessory elements. *Firefighter toy accessory elements include a helmet, axe and a fire extinguisher. *Police toy accessory elements include a hat, stop sign and a megaphone. *Astronaut toy accessory elements include a helmet, wrench and a tablet. *Pirate accessory elements include a hat, pistol and a heart-shaped gem. *Pretend doctor kit accessory elements include a syringe, otoscope, microscope, lab flask and a doctor's case with pill inside. *Witch toy accessory elements include a witch hat, magic wand and frog. *Help the girls play dress up and make-believe. *Carry the pretend-play fun with you wherever you go. *LEGO Friends collectible toys encourage creative play, and make building imaginative and fun. *Large heart box measures over 1” (3cm) high, 5” (13cm) wide and 4” (11cm) deep. *Small heart box measures over 1” (3cm) high, 1” (5cm) wide and 1” (5cm) deep. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Play make-believe on the move with Olivia and Vicky with these 2 LEGO® Friends heart boxes. As Olivia reads out a story, help Vicky use the dress-up accessories to act out the characters and scenes. Pretend you’re an astronaut exploring outer space, or maybe you're a witch casting spells with your magic wand. Use the lid of the bigger heart box as a stage for Vicky's show. When the acting is over, pop Lady the poodle in the small box then pack everything up into the large box and take the Heart Box Friendship Pack pretend play set with you wherever you go. Fun Facts * Vicky's leg piece are exclusive to this set. Gallery 41359-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41359_alt2.jpg|Olivia and Vicky admiring the costumes and toys. 41359 alt3.jpg|Olivia and Vicky playing with the poodle. 41359 alt5.jpg|Blueprint showing the scale of the set compared to a LEGO minifigure. 41359_alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Winter 2019 Wave Category:Heart Box Subtheme Category:Olivia Sets